


The Soul Within the Flame

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Fullmetal Alchemist, RWBY, Sonic X, The Hobbit
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow lives in Laketown with Bard the Bowman, and Sakura lives away from civilization with the King Under the Mountain, Smaug. What should happen if they were to meet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Soul Within the Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Slight AU from The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug

Many legends were told in the world of the Middle Earth. Some legends have scattered through the winds and some have often been forgotten. But no legend stands out like the legend of the Smaug, the only creature to have said to strike fear in the hearts of even the bravest of men.

 

In the mountain in which he lives, there lays a ton of gold, enough to make any man king. It is said he sleeps with a blanket of gold coins, crowns and goblets covering his whole body.

 

They say he rarely leaves the mountain. He only appears if a trespasser sets foot in his territory or when he decides to search for prey to kill for his own pleasure.

 

Those that have made it into his mountain unseen have tried to steal his gold, but none have lived to tell the tale. It also has been said, if he finds something, worthy to be a part of his treasure, he will take it up to the mountain to never be seen again.

 

Smaug took flight to the sky’s once more after smelling more trespassers near his mountain. He flew down to where a village once stood, before he burned it down with the fires from hell.

 

As he flew down he soon caught a fresh smell of death in the air. He flew atop of the village of ruins, as he saw thugs look up in fear as they saw him sitting atop of the buildings.

 

“ **AH! IT’S SMAUG!** ” One of them yelled, “ **RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!** ”

 

The thugs had tried to run from the giant, however they did not get too far from him, as he trapped them in a corner and turned them into ash.

 

"Fools... They all are. They think they could come into my mountain, without me knowing."

 

It wasn't long until he heard a voice of a child.

 

"Mommy? Mommy?"

 

Smaug turned to see a little girl, no more than four, stained with a bit with blood. Judging from the scent, it wasn't the child's blood. He saw the little shaking the woman's corpse, seeing if she could try to wake her up; Crying when she had come to realize the truth.

 

“Mommy, why aren’t you waking up? The bad men are gone…”

 

Smaug could’ve just have easily squashed her right under his foot, but as he gazed upon the little one, something had stopped him from doing so. There which was on her skin from what he can see as plain as day, were scales which had shined brighter than any of his gold in the rays of the sun.

 

Never before had he seen or smell one of her kind before nor had he seen one as beautiful as she was.

 

The child soon took notice of Smaug and backed up away from her mother’s corpse.

 

Smaug came closer to the little one, turning his head so he could get a better look, “Whatever is the matter child?” He said in his booming voice. The little one had trembled, now remembering who had killed those thugs, “I-don’t mean to trespass here in your land!” The child said in fear, “Please don’t turn me to ash!”

 

The dragon let out a chuckle, “If I were to kill you, don’t you think I would’ve done so by now?”

 

The child had still trembled, not answering him. Smaug turned to look at the once fair maiden now stand with blood. “Those men, why did they kill your mother?” He had asked the little one.

 

The child answered him, afraid of what he might do if she didn’t, “My mommy protected me… Those men wanted to take my skin and sell it to kings… My mommy didn’t want that, so she…” Her words started to trail off still trembling.

 

Smaug could understand why those men would want to skin her. Those scales on her arm and leg, would make any king happy. But destroying a jewel so valuable would be such a waste, even for him.

 

“You seem familiar with me little one, but I don’t recall smelling your kind before.” Smaug said, “Tell me your name.”

 

The child gulped, “Sa-Sakura.” she said.

 

“Sakura?” He repeated, “A rare flower of the many valleys and meadows, only found in places where one would not think to look. Now that is an interesting name. It suits you well for a maiden like yourself.”

 

At that point, the child had stopped trembling and just stared at the dragon, but she had to ask, “You… You think so?”

 

“Were you told different?”

 

“No, it’s just, no one has ever complimented me before.”

 

“Than those people are fools to turn the other way,”

 

Sakura looked down at her feet, “What am I to do now?” She asked the dragon, “My mommy is gone, and there is no one I could turn to…”

 

“Well that could be arranged.” Smaug had said.

 

Sakura tilted her head, until she felt his claws around her small body. Smaug’s wings expanded from his back like a hawk.

 

Be very careful not to harm the child, he took flight up towards the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

 

-At that Moment-

 

Bard finished up catching the needed for Laketown, enough to last for the whole season as always. He had finished loading up the last barrels of fish, when he soon heard someone hiding within the bushes nearby. He got his arrow and bow ready.

 

“Who’s there!?” He said as he approached.

 

He had gotten no answer; Nothing but silence. That was until he heard someone climb on to, his boat. Still having his bow ready, he slowly approached the boat. He climbed in and started to look around. He soon saw something move within the covers, only for a second. Like an animal stalking it’s prey, he quietly snuck up on whoever was under the covers.

 

“I know you're under there, come out and you won’t get hurt.”

 

The person had soon, slowly came out from the covers with his hands up.

 

Bard was shocked to see that it was a young boy who was seven. He was surprised to see it was indeed a full fawness that he had heard so much about. This was a hedgehog with red and black quills that had stood before him, wearing what an peasant would wear, although he had not worn any kind of footwear to cover his feet that were stand with mud.

 

Bard lowered his weapon and in turn the boy had lowered his arms at his sides, “I don’t usually get that response.” The young boy had said, “Most archers like you would’ve shot me by now.”

 

“I don’t fire on children like yourself.” Bard said, “What are you doing here anyway?”

 

“I was hiding.” The boy said.

 

“From whom, may I ask?”

“My buyers.”

 

“Your buyers?”

 

The young boy nodded his head, “They’re not here now, but I was afraid they might’ve come back.”

 

“Do you want me to take you back to your parents?” Bard asked. The boy shook his head, “I’d rather not let you do that.” “Why not?” The Bowman asked, “Cause they're the ones that sold me, plus you won’t be able to find them out here.” The boy replied.

 

Bard was shocked to hear this from the boy. He heard of people being sold into slavery, but never a boy like him, let alone his own parents!

 

Are people really that desperate for money?

 

“Do you have anyone else you could stay with?” Bard asked the young boy, “Yeah, but he doesn’t live around here.” The boy answered, “I don’t know how to get to him from here.”

 

“So, you have no where else to go than?”

 

The young boy shook his head.

 

Bard didn’t know what to do with him, the only thing he did know was, he couldn’t leave him out where they are, he wouldn’t last for days. “What’s your name?” Bard asked.

 

“Shadow.” The boy replied, “My name is Shadow.”

 

“Alright Shadow, listen, you can come back to Laketown with me, and we’ll figure out what to do from there.”

 

“Laketown, where’s that?”

 

“Take a wild guess.”

 

Bard pushed the boat away from the shore. The young boy whose name was Shadow held on to the side as he the boat started to move. As they rowed, Bard noticed something on both of his arms. Shadow turned to him a bit confused, “What? Is something the wrong?”

 

Bard pointed to what was on his arms, “How… How did you get those?”

 

Shadow looked at both his arms, “Oh, I don’t know.”

 

Knowing very well the kind of people that resided in Laketown, he quickly got a couple of bandages and handed them to him, “Put these on.” Bard said.

 

“Why?” Shadow asked.

 

“If someone sees what’s on your skin… Well you don’t want to know.”

 

Shadow did what he was told, and put the bandages around his arms.

 

Laketown soon came into view and they both entered the town.

 

-End of Prologue-


End file.
